


The Bracelet

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Locked In, prat and idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4.8, Merlin mentions Gwen one too many times, gets imprisoned and finds her bracelet. Fills locked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bracelet

_This is going about as well as planned_ , Merlin thought. After a discussion with Gaius, he'd decided to tell Arthur that Gwen has been his informant about Agravaine. It was extremely risky, considering he'd been threatened with exile twice in almost as many days. But the King had been softening toward his former fiancée, so maybe . . .

Alas no. Arthur was _furious_ he'd brought up both Gwen and Agravaine in the same sentence. “I swore I'd put you into exile if you ever mentioned either one of those two again. I know you think you're trying to help, but you're really not. Because of that, you're merely spending a _week_ in the dungeon.”

“But—”

“No. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson.” He went to the doors and opened one. “ _Guards!_ ” Two guards entered, looking around for the threat. “Take Merlin to the dungeon. He's to stay for a week—visitors are okay. And find George for me.”

Merlin, who'd been passive since he'd last tried to speak, balked. “George? _Really?_ That hurts.”

“Good. Think on that. Bye now.” Arthur waved and gestured to the guards, who gently led Merlin out.

Soon he was down in the dark, dank basement. Unfortunately he was quite familiar with many of the cells. The one they chose to deposit him into was the same one Gwen had been held in before her exile. He settled down on the straw floor. _Well, at least I can have a nap now_.

After Merlin woke from his nap, he started pacing. And while he was pacing, he saw something gleaming in the corner. It was a bracelet, probably the one he'd noticed Gwen wearing before her trial. When he was close enough to reach for it, he sensed a magical signature—Morgana's.

He picked the thing up to confirm his suspicion. It had definitely been created by Morgana. But what the enchantment did, he couldn't tell. He'd just have to wait for Gaius to come visit. _Being locked away when you can escape is so_ frustrating _!_

Gaius did eventually come in the mid-afternoon. He confirmed Merlin's suspicions about the bracelet and deduced that the enchantment was designed to reawaken Gwen's feelings for Lancelot. _She'd had no chance against it!_ Merlin suggested that _Gaius_ take this information to the King, since the warlock really had no desire to be exiled.

Arthur came to visit that evening. Gaius had explained everything and Arthur had believed him. But aside from searching for Gwen, there wasn't much he could do. And he _refused_ to talk about his uncle. But he _did_ shorten Merlin's stay to three days.

The warlock was grateful, but despaired at the King’s stubbornness. If he was going to be the King he was destined to be, he had to learn to listen—be open to new ideas. Merlin was confident he could, with Gwen (she _would_ return), turn him into that King.


End file.
